Nation Safe House
by clove-tree
Summary: When Canada runs away to another universe to live England and America follow. But America feels that there's something not right with this universe. Warning:2p and snapped! countries


" I've had enough" he thought. Canada could take it no longer. Constantly he was forgotten and overshadowed by his brother. None of the other nations recognized him or even acknowledged his existence! Even sealand was more noticeable than him.

Canada had tried everything. He had dressed up, yelled and even caused a mess in the conference room. Still, not even germany a complete neat freak had turned his head Canada's way.

At times like this Canada really missed Prussia. While the nation was loud and obnoxious he had at least paid attention to the Canadian.

It had been 3 years since Prussia had gone missing and he had still heard nothing from the man. He often wondered where he had gone and what he was doing now. It wasn't like nations could die so he still had to be out there somewhere.

And yet he could not imagine Prussia without his family and friends. The man constantly had to be in everyone's business so it had been a great surprise when he suddenly left. Prussia had not contacted anyone or told them of his sudden leave so many had been worried and suspicious.

Even now the nations were on edge worried about the whereabouts of their friend.

Shortly after it had happened Canada, curious had gone to Prussia's house to take a look around. Nothing had been out of place and the Canadian getting frustrated had decided to leave. While at the front hall thought something had caught his eye.

It was a small envelope, collecting dust underneath one of prussia's chairs. Reaching down and pulling the paper out Canada considered whether reading it or not would be appropriate. Deciding it would be fine he opened the letter.

While reading through the envelope Canada's mind wandered through the possibilities. The letter was addressed to Prussia from a place called the nation safe house. The letter was handwritten and the writing was extremely messy. It could have been written by a child.

It talked about a place in another world where nations from every universe could go to escape from their own world.

"Why would Prussia want to escape from his own world?" Canada wondered aloud. " He has friends here.."

However Canada could definitely see reasons why he, himself would want to leave. No one remembered him anyways. Would anyone notice if he disappeared? Besides if he went maybe he could make friends with the nations from other universes. Maybe then he would be remembered.

Deciding that yes this would be an excellent opportunity for him he rushed home with the letter exciting to be going to the nation safe house.

_Who knows, maybe i'll get to see Prussia again _he thought.

00000000000000

"Hey eyebrows! I can't find Canada anywhere!"

"Shut up you twit! And don't call me eyebrows! Now who is this your talking about? Lanada...janada..."

"No dude! I'm talking about my bro-"

"no wait don't tell me... it ends in da right? Cause Russia always says da...what does 'da' even mean ...and no wait who are we talking about again?"

America face palmed. Him and England were sitting at the world meeting having arrived early and having nothing to do. However talking to England had not proved to be as interesting as he had originally thought. In fact all it had done was confuse him.

" Stupid eyebrows were talking about...wait...no wait I got this...give me a second...ummm ...Canada! Were talking about Canada. Really how come you always forget?" Said America feeling proud for remembering his brothers name.

Giving America the most annoyed look he could muster England gave a long sigh.

"What about him America?"

"He's missing! Having you been listening to me at all?"

The truth was he wasn't, but he wasn't going to tell the American that.

"Of course i've been listening you bloody twit. Who do you think I am? A fool?"

"Well, we have to find him! After all it's the hero's job!"

"Ugh. Fine."

0000000000000000000

"Why are we here again?" America questioned while standing outside of Canada's house.

"You wanted to find Janada." Answered England.

"It's not Janada dude, it's Banada! Get it right!"

Sighing England decided against getting into a fight with the man. Besides he had a feeling neither of them were right.

"Well are we going in or are we just going to stand here?" Asked England.

"Of course we're going in England! Yesh, why do you have to be such a stick in the mud."  
Said America Entering the house and leaving a sputtering England behind him.

"Bro dude...you home? It's me and England and were in your house! We've been looking for you cause you haven't been coming to the last few meetings."

Looking around the house for a few minutes America and England was met with disappointment. They couldn't find Canada anywhere.

They soon decided to split up and look for clues to anywhere the Canadian might have gone. That's when England found it. On the ground under the bed was the letter that was addressed to Prussia. Reading it he realized just where the Canadian had gone.

"Come on America" He yelled. "Were going to go get your brother back!"

"My who?"

00000000000000000

"So this is the place?" Questioned America.

"Yes, now straighten up and stop looking so bloody stupid, America. There are many other nations here and you must be on your best behavior."

Yesh England, you treat me like i'm two." Said America. Nevertheless he did stand up straight and went to flatten down his hair a little bit.

England went to ring the doorbell and then stepped back to wait. After a few seconds the door opened and America was surprised to see a small girl who looked about 10 standing there.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm hello...you must be...umm actually I have no idea.. is, is your mother home?" Asked England awkwardly.

America couldn't help but laugh at England's efforts. Clearly the man could not deal with kids.

"Nope just me." She said curtly.

"Just you?" England echoed. "Do you know when your mother will be home. I really need to speak with her. It is very urgent."

"I have no mother sir. This is my house."

"What?" America stuttered. This earned him a disapproving glance from England but no more.

"Surely you don't live here alone in this big house." Said England. "Where are your parents."

"I already told you sir. No parents. However I do not live here alone as you must be aware. There are many other Nations with me so I am not so lonely. That is the reason you are here correct sir?"

By this point America was completely confused. Watching the exchange between the two he had become even more confused and he just had to step in.

"Ok little girl." He said. "When we found out that Canada had gone to the nation safe house England had driven here at top speed leaving no time for explanations. I am so confused, and i'm guessing England is also because he was expecting someone older, and you need to explain this to me and now i'm out of breath." Said America in one big gasp rushing his words at the end.

The girl just stared at him blinking once before turning into the house and motioning for them to follow.

Shrugging England followed her into the house leaving America to stand there confused and out of breath.

"Heeey England! Wait for meee!" Shouted America running in behind them.

000000000000000000

Stepping into the house was like stepping into another world. The hallway they were in was long and dark filled with pictures of so many different people. The hall itself was quiet but England could hear the chaos filling the rooms at the end of the hall. The house seemed peaceful yet alive and England couldn't shake the feeling of dread.

America also found the house eerily peaceful and odd. The pictures lining the walls dated back many years and on closer inspection looked very familiar.

"Hey England! This pictures of me." Shouted America.

"What you bloody git, you've never even been-" Said England trailing off mid-sentence when he actually looked at the picture.

It indeed was a picture of America ,yet not the America he knew. The man in the picture had reddish-brown hair and very tan skin. He was wearing a large pair of glasses on his head and by far the most alarming thing was the large baseball bat that he had in his hand. It had nails sticking out of it and drenched in a sticky looking red substance.

England shuddered and continued walking. "Come on America were lagging behind."

"But- but the picture.."

"Nevermind the picture just follow after me." He said. Explaining the 2p universe to America would be too troubling at the moment. He decided he would explain it to him later. England had no doubt that the America in the picture was 2p America. Now he just had to find out why the girl had a picture of the 2p.

Stopping in front of a large door the girl turned around and waited for the two men behind her. Once they caught up she pushed open the door to reveal the chaos behind it.

There were so many people in the cramped room and America had trouble following the action. There were nations everywhere and yet none of them looked similar. He could recognize most of them but had trouble on closer inspection. There were girls and boys, and even people with cat ears!

"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!" He shouted.

The little girl looked back at him lazily before guiding the two of them through the mess and to a small room.

"What are you here for?" She asked.

"We came to bring Canada back" England stated. "We found a letter from you addressed to Prussia and were sure that Canada followed him here."

"You're sure?" She asked.

"yes we're sure little girl! Now give me my brother back!" America shouted interrupting their conversation.

"Of course you can have him back" She said calmly. "I don't keep nations here. They come and go at their own accord."

"What is this place?" Questioned America.

"It's a nation safe house." She said. "You know that. However this safe house is for all the nations not just the ones in your universe."

America turned to England and gave him a helpless look. Clearly he had not understood at all.

"We are not the only universe with nations." said England. "There are many others and this is a place where they can all come and escape from their own world if they'd like to."

"Yes, currently we have many 2p nations, feminine nations, 2p feminine nations, and animal nations. We also have a few snapped nations." She said looking at America.

"wait...that means there's more of me?" Asked America. "Cool!" He shouted making a dash for the door and out to the chaotic room.

"Nooo!" England shouted running after America. "They're not all friendly!"

000000000000000000000

It had only been a few seconds before England had followed America out into the room and America had already managed to get himself into trouble. Currently he was between 2p America's bat and 2p Canada's hockey stick. He had a large bruise already starting to swell on his face and blood dripping down his leg.

"Ennnglaaaand!" He shouted. "Saaave meeee!"

England managed to squeeze himself between the two and pull America out of their clutches without getting hurt but not before he heard 2p Canada say "Call me Banada again and you're dead."

000000000000000000

Pushing America back into the room and setting him down he noticed the amused look on the little girl's face.

"It's not often I get the regulars." She said chuckling.

"The regulars?" America questioned.

"yes, the regulars. The nations from your world are always so rash with their actions."

"Hey! I disagree!" Yelled America.

"No actually have to agree with her here America." Said England.

"Would you like to meet the others?" The girl asked.

"No thank you, I think we've seen enough of the others."Said England. "However it would be great if you gave us a room for the night and showed us to Canada."

"Wait no don't give us a room! Just take us to Canada!" America shouted.

"Shh America. The grown ups are talking." Said England.

"She's 10!" Exclaimed America. No said anything back . "Fine" He grumbled when he realized they were ignoring him. "I'll just go explore on my own!"

0000000000000000000

Going through the other door in the room careful not to go near the crowded room he had just been in America found himself in another long hall.

After walking for a few seconds the hall branched out into two. Deciding to go through the second hall America was immediately met with silence. It was evident that there were no people in this hall. America wondered what the rooms in this hall were being used for.

Deciding to open one of the doors America peaked in. However the inside did not look like a room at all. The place reminded him of the wonderland in England's stories. The sky was a deep crimson red and the grass was blue with splatters of red as if the sky had been dripping down. He watched enchanted as a white flower in front of him withered and died before turning to ash and blowing up in his face.

"Bleh pehh" Said America trying to get the ash out of his eyes. When he opened them again he had to squint to take in everything that was going on. The sky was dripping down at a quick rate and he was already up to his knees in the sticky substance. The room was warping and no longer looked like it had seconds earlier. Turning around and making a dash for the door he found himself tripping and falling into the red substance. Flailing his arms and trying get out America found himself falling every time he got his balance. Momentarily having triped and being completely covered America opened his eyes in the substance. Doing so immediately brought him face to face with a gigantic row of teeth.

Screaming and losing all of the breath he had been holding America started to flail wildly until he felt his hand smack against the door. Reaching for the doorknob and turning he felt himself fall out of the room and klunk his head on the ground. The door then closed behind him with a small click.

000000000000000

Laying on the ground for a few minutes America didn't notice the girl and England until they stood above him.

"What are you doing you bloody git?"

"I...I..."

"Well get up then. You're making a mess of the floor." The girl said showing no notion to knowing what had happened in one of her rooms just minutes before.

However when she turned to show them to their rooms for the night America could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile cross her face.

000000000000

"I'm telling you, It really did happen."

"Whatever America, I still don't believe you." Said England.

Currently they were in the room that the girl had given to them and discussing America's previous encounter.

"What i'm wondering is why one of her rooms is like that. And a nation safe house for even the snapped nations? There's something not right here..." Said America.

"Oh, you're just being paranoid because you thought you saw something. Besides nothing even happened to you."

America frowned but decided not to push the subject. Obviously England was being stubborn about it and he would have to find out everything on his own.

"Were going to look for Canada tomorrow right?" Asked America.

"yeah we can."

"k. G'night."

"Goodnight America."

000000000000000000000

The next morning England woke up with a lower pain in his back. Looking down his mind rushed into overdrive as he saw blood trickling down his legs. He was just about to yell for America's help when the blood disappeared and England passed it off as morning jitters.

Getting up and getting dressed England fixed his tie in the mirror admiring the look of it. As he was leaving the mirror a flash of colour caught his eye and he could've sworn he saw a man looking back at him through the mirror.

Blinking a few times England vision was clouded with a vibrant pink colour and a dab of blue. _The man in the mirror definitely has no sense of style _he thought. However the thought got erased from his mind only seconds after it had entered. For the man in the mirror to have no sense of style there would have to be a man in the mirror. And of course that isn't possible. Besides when he looked back at the mirror again the only thing looking back at his was his own reflection.

0000000000000000

Once America was up the two of them decided to head out for breakfast before looking for Canada in the big house.

They soon found out that the chaotic room that they were in earlier was the kitchen and both were nervous about returning to the room. However the girl assured them that the room was safe and none of the other nations would try and hurt them. So hesitantly they made their way to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Once in the hall and halfway down it they could already hear the loud conversations coming from the room.

"No its mine" They heard a girl say.

"Are you crazy. Tell her it's mine Austria!"

"Ehhh...it's Icelands..."

"Iceland! Who Da faq cares about iceland! Give it here!"

"And then I said 'no way' and then"

"CUUUUUPCKAKEEEEE!"

England gave a long sigh. It seemed no matter what universe the nations were from there was always arguing. "Come on old man, hurry up! I'm hungry!" Exclaimed America. And annoying people.

Walking into the room England felt like he was walking into his worst nightmare. There was food all over the walls and almost every person in the room was covered in it. Off in a corner he could see a girl version of Germany trying to get out of the line of fire.

That's when England felt something soft and mushy smack against the side of his head. Turning around he was met with a horrible sight.  
"How would you like to have one of my cupcakes?" The man drawled. "After all, you're late for tea."


End file.
